classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena, or Athene, is the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. She is one of the three virgin goddesses, along with Artemis and Hestia. In the Series She is the head of the dorm that the titans are currently residing in. Much to Harry's surprise, she is a good cook, which Herry appreciates. She is a skilled weaver, unsurprising given the fact she is also the goddess of domestic arts. She is also depicted as being somewhat masculine but womanly in appearance and sporting very short, very dark purple hair. Her weapon of choice is a makhaira, which she also doesn't mind using to slice stacks of toast for her charges. Mythology In mythology Athena is the goddess of war, civilization, wisdom, strength, strategy, crafts, justice and skill in Greek mythology. Minerva, Athena's Roman counterpart, embodies similar attributes, although she became less promenent as a war goddess and more of useful skills and crafts. Athena is also a shrewd companion of heroes and the goddess of heroic endeavour. Athena is the daughter of Zeus and Metis, Zeus' first wife. She sprang, fully grown and dressed in battle armour, from her father's head after he had swallowed her mother and Hephaestus had to split his skull. She is often portrayed as Zeu' advisor and is one of his most trusted children. Her most prominent feature are her stormy grey eyes. Athena represents the strategic side of war, unlike her half-brother, Ares, who represents that bloodthristy side. She is the patron goddess of Athens. Both Poseidon and her wanted to be the Patron, so they let the Athenians chose based on gifts they gave the city. Poseidon gave the city-state a saltwater spring (since it was salt, they citizens had no way to use it, as the water couldn't be used for drinking) and Athena gave the city the first Olive tree (which could be used for fire wood and food). The Athenians chose Athena. The Athenians built the Parthenon on the Acropolis of her namesake city, Athens, in her honour (Athena Parthenos). One of the most common myths of Athena, is the Curse of Arachne: A young girl, Arachne, boasted that she was the best weaver in all of Greece, even better than the Goddess Athena. Athena, furious at Arachne, challenged the girl to a weaving contest. Athena wove a tapestry of the Olympian Gods and all their glory. Arachne wove a beautiful tapestry of just the opposite, mocking the gods (other myths say that Arachne's tapestry was a beautiful picture, shimmering and glowing, not mocking.) Athena, furious at her, cursed the poor girl and transformed her into the first spider, where she could weave to her hearts content. Appearance * Chaos 101 As the Goddess of wisdom and War *Superhuman Intelligence *Superior in All Forms Of Art (Weaving , Cooking Etc) *Superior Fighter * Brontekinesis * Telepathy Other Faces of Athena Hercules_-_Athena_.png|'Hercules: The Legendary Journeys' 1995 Xena - Athena.png|'Xena: Warrior Princess' 1995 Disney's_Hercules_-_Athena.png|'Disney's Hercules' 1997 Mythic Warriors - Athena.png|'Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend' 1998 Clash_of_the_Titans_-_Athena.jpg|'Clash of the Titans' 2010 Percy_Jackson_-_Athena.jpg|'Percy Jackson & the Olympians' 2010 Immortals_-_Athena.jpg|'Immortals' 2011 Wrath_of_the_Titans_-_Athena.png|'Wrath of the Titans' 2012 Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Olympus Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Class of the Titans Category:Immortals